


A little help from Akira

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because yes, Character Insert, Family Issues, Fluff, Idk tags who does, M/M, Non-binary sibling, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Hanamaki needs a little company before heading home
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 13
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	A little help from Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Gifts; firsts “Star-gazing was a good idea.”

The entire day, Takahiro had been shaky. It was the first time that he didn’t want to go home after school. He wanted to stay there all day and all night. Maybe he would walk around and clean the entire school. The teachers would appreciate that. 

Though that wasn’t an option, and by the end of the day, Takahiro would have to go home.

  
  


“Hanamaki, it’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t understand,” Takahiro groaned. His elbows sat on the table, and he ran his fingers through his hair as he let his head hang low. He wanted to slam his forehead onto the table until he knocked himself out. “I hate them so much, and I never want to see them ever.” He looked up at Issei. “You have a perfect family. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I don’t have a perfect family.”

“Your mom bought you three new pairs of shoes this weekend because you said yours were a little worn out.”

Issei couldn’t dig up something to say. He stuttered on his words trying to come up with an excuse to fight back that his family wasn't _"perfect"._

“Exactly.”

“Look,” Issei began to say. “Come over to my house.”

Takahiro sighed. “That’s not going to work," he whined.

“Your mom is going to get mad at you if you say you’re going to my house to work on schoolwork?” Issei asked. “Just say you want to focus on education.”

“She’ll bring up volleyball as an excuse or something.” Takahiro let his chin rest on the table. “Probably say that if I cared so much about it then I should use the time that I put into sports into my schoolwork instead.” 

“Let me talk to her then.”

Takahiro groaned, but after a few moments, his head shot up. “Actually,” he said. “That might work. She loves you.” He reached over the table and slapped Issei in the arm. “Ask her, ask her. Text her," he begged.

Issei sighed. “Alright.”

Issei didn’t tell Takahiro when he was going to text his mother. The only thing he told him was that he would get it done by the end of the day. He did at least promise Takahiro that he would a hundred percent convince his mother so he wouldn’t be mopey for the rest of the day. It worked enough. Takahiro wasn’t nearly as dejected in the second half of school as he was in the first half. He cracked jokes, he pushed the teacher to the limit almost and nearly got sent out of the class, he dozed off once or twice.

The number three jersey took a nap in the last class they had, drool soaking into his sleeve as he laid on his arm. Issei smiled while staring down at him. The classroom had been cleared out of students when the bell had rung. All of the kids were excited to head home considering there were no clubs that day due to the upcoming holiday. 

Issei sat in the desk in front of Takahiro’s desk. Sitting backward in the seat, he folded his arms on the back of the chair. He reached forward, brushed the light-brown bangs to the side to carefully look at his friend’s face. The soft face that Issei had his eyes on since their first year, the way that his cheeks fell a different shade of pink when he was cold -- if Issei didn’t have to wake him up, he’d set his jacket on his shoulders -- the way that his lips were slightly parted that just made Issei want to--

Yeah.

Takahiro shifted, and Issei quickly flinched away. He pulled his hand back to himself and wiped the sweat off his palms onto his pants. Takahiro’s eyes slowly cracked open. He lifted his head while blinking. His hand reached up, and he rubbed his palm into his eye. 

“Matsukawa?” He mumbled. “Oh, shit. Did I fall asleep again?” Issei gave a chuckle. He tried to pull back the smile on his face as much as he could, but with the picture of Takahiro’s soft, clueless, half-awake face flickering in his mind, it was a little bit difficult. “Shit,” Takahiro cursed. Suddenly, his face changed, and he sat up straight in his seat. “Hey, what did my mom end up saying? You convinced her, right?”

No matter how much Takahiro’s mother seemed to love Issei, even he found it a bit difficult. In the end, though, Issei was able to at least get Takahiro until twelve. That was enough for what Issei had planned. 

He stood from the desk and tugged on Takahiro’s sleeve.

“Of course. Come on,” Issei said. “She said I have you till the end of today.”

“So, I still have to go home,” Takahiro muttered sadly as he stood up. 

  
“Sorry,” Issei said.

“It’s not your fault my family is the way they are,” he answered with a sigh. Takahiro grabbed his things from his desk and stretched. “Let’s just go and study or whatever.”

* * *

Studying at Issei’s was always a comfort to Takahiro. His parents were almost never home, which always left Issei, Takahiro, and Issei’s younger sibling, Akira, alone. They were always incredibly kind to Takahiro, unlike his own parents were, and they were only eight years old.

As the two worked on their homework sitting in the living room so Issei could monitor his sibling, Akira rocked back and forth on the couch. They pointed at the screen as the other hand reached over tapped Takahiro’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” they said softly. “Look, Taka.”

_ ‘Taka.’ _ The adorable nickname Akira gave him. 

“Mhm?” He hummed, looking up from his book to the screen where they pointed. “What’s up, Akira?” He always put his attention on them. Takahiro _adored_ them, and they always were incredibly close. Especially considering the way that they had met, the two were best friends.

“Stars,” they mumbled. Takahiro kept his eyes on the screen. There was a cartoon sky. Whoever the artist was had done an amazing job, the dark blue sky with dotted white stars that scattered on the screen looked incredibly realistic. “I heard the stars are going to be out tonight!” They exclaimed. Akira draped themselves over Takahiro’s back and leaned on him. “We should go!”

“Go?” Takahiro asked with a laugh. He reached behind and held onto Akira to make sure they didn’t fall off his back. His eyes looked up to Issei across from them, the other was chewing his lip while twirling a pencil as he watched the situation play out. “Go where?” He asked.

“It’s dark out! We should go to see the stars!”

“We should?” He looked over his shoulder to Akira. Their dark curls were a bit longer than Issei’s, yet their eyes were a bit lighter in color compared to their brother's. A row of freckles patterned over their face, much like the way that Takahiro could spot one or two on Issei’s cheeks that you could only see if you were  _ close _ . 

They nodded in response. “Yeah! Remembered what you told me? Screw homework.”

“I didn’t say that,” Takahiro said as he watched Akira jump next to him. They began to close all his books including Issei’s. “I said screw _gender_ , and that was three years ago. How do you even remember that?” He asked while dropping his pencil. 

“Because! You taught me to accept myself,” Akira mumbled, a faint blush on their face. “Come on!” They quickly changed the subject.  Wrapping an arm around Takahiro’s, they pulled him to his feet. “I’ll get blankets, you and Issei get snacks!”

Takahiro, now standing, looked down at his friend who sat at the small table. Issei sighed and broke into a smile. He slapped his hands down on the table in defeat and stood. 

“Alright. Fine.”

* * *

Issei and Takahiro sat on the back porch. Akira sat on the step in front of Takahiro, laying over his leg with their cheek pressed resting on his thigh. They had passed out not just ten minutes into watching the stars, and Issei had grabbed a blanket and set it over them. 

“I can’t believe it was their idea to come out here yet they couldn’t even keep their eyes open,” Takahiro whispered. He let out a small chuckle and pulled his blanket further over his shoulders. 

“I know,” Issei replied. His neck was craned back to stare up at the stars, watching as they dotted the dark blue sky. “They’re not nearly as good at pulling all-nighters like I am.”

“Still,” Takahiro said, “it was good.” He let his head fall onto Issei’s shoulder, his hand untangling the sleeping child’s curls. “Star-gazing was a good idea.”

“Mhm. They’re smart.”

“As good of an idea as it was though, I’m still dreading of going back home,” Takahiro mumbled. “A family reunion was definitely not the gift I was looking for this holiday season.”

“I can give you a better gift.”

Takahiro lifted his head off of Issei’s shoulder and looked at him. He was looking back — Takahiro had no idea when he had started looking at him. “You could punch me in the face and it’d be better than them," Takahiro responded dully, slightly rolling his eyes. He'd really prefer anything than them.

“That’s not what I had in mind,” Issei said with a shrug, “but I could do that.”

“No, no,” Takahiro said quickly. “Go ahead. What were you going to give me originally?” 

Issei was quick; it seemed he didn’t even hesitate when he caught his lips with Takahiro’s. The number three jersey’s eyes shot open, and he had to stop himself from accidentally pulling on the young kid’s hair that was still asleep in his lap. He froze for a second, but despite the cold and being unable to move, his entire body felt warm. A fluttering around in his gut that started to swim — but it felt as if it couldn’t swim. Takahiro felt like he was drowning as he let his eyes shut. 

As he moved back against Issei’s lips, he could feel his fingertips reach the cool air, and suddenly, he could swim. His free hand moved to Issei, lightly letting his fingers dig into his side as the blanket fell off of him. 

Issei pulled away first, and Takahiro let his eyes peak open. 

“Okay,” Takahiro quietly said. “Star-gazing was most definitely a  _ really _ good idea," he whispered. The back of his neck felt incredibly warm, and then suddenly, it was cold in the night air. Goosebumps began to form on his bare arms. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“Yeah, I’m gonna want credit for that,” Issei said, a smile forming on his face. He reached down and lifted the blanket back onto Takahiro’s back. 

“What now?”

“It wasn’t actually Akira’s idea to come out here,” Issei admitted. Takahiro raised an eyebrow, glancing back down at the child. “I told Akira to turn on something with stars and show you to try to convince you to—“ Issei paused when Takahiro put his attention back over to him. The light of the moon showed a faint blush on his cheeks. “To come out and look at the stars.”

“So that you could kiss me?” Takahiro questioned under his breath. Issei nodded. “You’re such a closeted romantic,” he whispered, a smirk growing on his face. 

Issei shrugged. “I wanted to be your first.” Takahiro felt himself grow embarrassed. There was only so much teasing that he could take. He let his head fall back on his shoulder, and he shuffled closer given the one sleeping in his lap. 

“Shut up now.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s time to go home.”

Takahiro nodded with a yawn, and he closed his eyes. He normally didn’t sleep with a smile on his face, especially when he knew that he had to deal with his family when he was forced to wake up, though now he wasn’t thinking about it. He could only think about the kiss, Issei’s soft lips. Looking at the stars might be his new favorite thing.

Second favorite thing, actually. First place was definitely kissing Issei. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana
> 
> Again, Matsukawa Akira is Matsukawa's younger nb sibling from this thread !! https://twitter.com/mattsuhana/status/1284256980010438657?s=20
> 
> If you're curious about when Hanamaki said, “I said screw gender, and that was three years ago. How do you even remember that?” Then that thread is how they met !!


End file.
